An organic EL device is a spontaneous light emitting device which utilizes the phenomenon that a fluorescent substance emits light by energy of recombination of holes injected from an anode and electrons injected from a cathode when an electric field is applied.
The organic EL device is composed of a pair of electrodes consisting of an anode and a cathode, and an organic emitting layer disposed between the electrodes.
The organic emitting layer is constituted of a lamination of layers having each function, for example, nominated from the anode side, such as a hole injecting layer/a hole transporting layer/an emitting layer/an electron transporting layer/an electron injecting layer.
As a light emitting material in the emitting layer, materials emitting light with colors of light emission of each color (for example, red, green, blue) are developed.
For example, Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 disclose fluoranthene compounds as light emitting materials that emit blue light.
However, there were problems in the fluoranthene compounds disclosed in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 that the efficiency of light emission and the lifetime are not sufficient yet.
Patent Document 1: JP 10-189247A
Patent Document 2: JP 2005-068087A